If I Woke Up In Glee
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: What my life would be like if my dream came true and I woke up in the world of glee one morning...as Kurt's sister and Finn's girlfriend! ;  Rated T just in case. I don't own glee or any of the characters! More details inside!


**So today I was daydreaming in English class (as always, who really cares about how Boxer unwittingly contributes to Napoleon's dictatorship in Animal Farm anyway?) and I looked down at my glee binder and I was like "God, I love Kurt. He's soo amazing. I wish he could be like my gbf or my brother or something...and Finn could be my boyfriend and..." and that's when I go this idea. So, here's a story about what my life would be like if I got my wish and woke up in the world of glee as Kurt's sister and Finn's girlfriend. Will it be a dream come true? Or will it turn out to be a nightmare? At this point, I really don't know myself. Let's just see where this story goes.**

**For the record, some stuff is changed from what glee is really like (ex. Finn and Kurt aren't stepbrothers, cuz dudes, I can't date my stepbrother), but most of it's pretty much the same. You'll figure it out. And my real name is Rachel, but I didn't wanna have two Rachel's so I'm gonna have a differant name in this story.**

**(Btw, Sorry if you don't like the story. It's actually mostly for me, but I thought you might like it too! :D)**

**

* * *

**

**My POV**

I woke up Sunday morning in a strange bed. Where the hell was I? I tried to remember if I'd fallen asleep at one of my friend's houses, but as far as I knew, I'd curled up in my glee jamies to watch some TV and fallen asleep right there on the couch. I kicked off the blankets and looked down. I was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a pink t-shirt. I definitely didn't own anything like this. What the hell was going on? I sat up and looked around the room I was in. Judging by the stairs going up, I guessed it was a basement. There was another bed in the room and they were both covered in floral bedspreads. The one I wasn't sitting on was neatly made. I stood up and quickly straightened the blankets so they'd match and headed up the stairs.

"Hello?" I called, walking through the living room and into the kitchen. I was sure I'd never been here before. Maybe I'd been kidnapped. If that was the case, I'd have to escape before someone noticed I was out of the basement. I tiptoed toward the door, but before I even touched the handle, it swung open to reveal...Burt Hummel?

"Burt?" I asked. Had I been kidnapped by the actor who played him or something? This was getting crazier by the second.

"Burt?" he repeated laughing. "Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Mr. Hummel?" I tried.

"Dad's fine," he said, chuckling. "Glad to see you're feeling better, by the way. You had us both worried."

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked.

"You fell down the stairs again," he told me. "You hit your head on the floor and passed out." I lifted my hand to my head and winced. It hurt, but I didn't remember falling down the stairs.

"No, I mean, why are you my dad?" I questioned. "This can't be real."

"Hmm...maybe you're not okay?" he said, feeling my forehead. "Do you wanna go back to bed?"

"No, I'm fine," I insisted, not fully believing it myself. Suddenly, the door opened again and Kurt walked in with his arms full of groceries.

"Hey, Hayley," he greeted me. "Feeling better?"

"Hayley?" I echoed. "I'm Rachel." Kurt put the groceries down and gave me a weird look.

"You...think you're Rachel?" he asked.

"I am Rachel," I insisted.

"You're Hayley," he corrected me. "My sister."

_"Sister?_" I repeated. "Now I _know_ I'm dreaming."

"Seriously, Hayls, if you're not feeling well..." Burt began.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered. "Just had a temporary mental lapse. I think I'm fine now, though."

"Good," Kurt said, giving me a hug. "You had us worried for a second there." I hugged Kurt back and grinned. I couldn't believe I was _Kurt Hummel's _sister. Even if this _was_ a dream, I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

**This isn't going to be a long story, but I don't really want to make it a one-shot so it'll probably be about three or four chapters. Today is going to be my first day at McKinley! Can't wait!**

**Also, I have a challenge for you. Write your own "If I woke up in Glee" story, PM me the title once it's up, and I'll review them all AND post the titles off all the stories you send to me right here in an author's note for this story!**

**Hope you like the first chapter! I'm getting a little glee-deprived since I know there's not gonna be a new episode tomorrow so I thought I'd right something to keep me busy for the next few weeks. :) **

**Bye guys! (I feel weird not saying Peace out suckahs at the end of this. I write mostly for Sonny With a Chance so that's become like my catch phrase)**


End file.
